The present invention relates to devices and methods for displaying or mounting items, such as jewelry and similar objects, including wristbands for displaying ornaments. More particularly, it relates to devices, including wristbands or straps, and methods for displaying commemorative medallions.
Devices for displaying or mounting items for display are known in the prior art. Many such devices are adapted for containing and displaying specific items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,999 (Shevins) discloses a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display separate from the clock face display, wherein the ornamental display is made of a translucent material and the light illuminates the ornamental display from beneath. The Shevins device has the primary purpose of enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of a watch. Such a device is useful if the user has a translucent item to be displayed and does not mind the additional size of the wristwatch due to the separate displays for the clock face and the displayed item.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,691 (Kaminsky) displays artwork, logos, designs, etc. on an opaque area that lies above the hands of the clock, wherein the central portion of the clock hands are obscured by the opaque area. The Kaminsky device lacks the ability to selectively change the displayed artwork. It further bears limitations on the size of a design that may be incorporated underneath the crystal display of the watch face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,552 (Seabrook) discloses a changeable memorandum wristband. The Seabrook device includes a cover that is closeable over the memorandum information. The device has the specific purpose of reminding the user of appointments, phone numbers and other similar information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for displaying items or objects either in conjunction with a wristband or a timepiece face or alone, wherein the items for display may be selectively and easily changed by the user.